Let it Go (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Let it Go", Season 5, episode 7, 167th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Come On In and What's That Smell? / Pip and Pop Became Emotional Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, there you are. Hey, how ya' doin'? It's good to see you You're just in time There's lots to do I've got a long list and a full day ahead From the moment I got out of bed I gotta go to the store Clean up the house It happens when you're living with a busy mouse, a lemur, two otters and a bearcub too Did I mention there was lots to do? But come on in Stay for a while Come on in and share your smile Come on in I wish you would and I bet you're smellin' good When you're here It makes me grin Great to see ya' How you been? You know you're always welcome So just come on in We could have a talk We could take a walk We'll never go too far Watch Shadow play It's a perfect day For a cha-cha-cha So come on in and call this home Come on in My how you've grown Come on in and be my guest 'Cause I think you're just the best We're gonna have ourselves some fun and I can't wait to begin Whew! It's always great to see you So just come on in The door is always open So just come on in The Big Blue House is your house When you come on in. Pip and Pop Complain About How Worried The Otter Pond Is / The Flashback Pip: More Water for me. Pop: More Water for me too. Pip and Pop: More Water for us. Pip: (groaning) Pop: (crying) Bear: Guys. Pip and Pop: Oh, it's just you, Bear. Bear: Guys, what's going on? You seem kind of--- Pip and Pop: We're worried, Bear! Bear: Worried? What are you worried about? Pip: Haven't you heard? Pop: The Otter Pond is going to dry up. True. Bear: Dry up? Pip and Pop: That's our work, Bear. Pop: No more water in The Otter Pond. Pip: I can't believe it, I mean, a Pond without water is like Pop: A peanut butter without jelly Pip: A night without stars Pop: A bunch of clouds without one of those little tiny cars. You know, the kind they all come out of. How do they do that? Pip: Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Pop: Oh, right. Pip: The Pond is going to dry up, Bear. Pop: Yeah. Bear: Huh? Pop: And it's not just The Pond, Bear. All of Woodland Valley is going to be like a desert. Pip: Yup. But nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. Bear: Well, not lately. Um, where did you get this idea? Pip and Pop: Well, we were talking to Ojo and Treelo. {The flashback begins.} Ojo: Yeah, you guys. That's what we heard. It might not ever rain again. Treelo: We can't try everything that's going to be. Pip and Pop: (gasping) Whoa. Pip: If there's no rain, then that means Pip and Pop: No Pond. Ooh. Worry and You Have Got to Let it Go Pip and Pop: We don't. Pip: You mean The Pond is not going to dry up? Bear: Nope. Pop: Oh. Phew. Pip: What a relief. Pop: We were really worried, Bear. Bear: Well, there's nothing to Worry about. {The word "Worry" appears under Bear, Pip and Pop.} Hey --- Worry. Pip and Pop: Oh. Worry. Bear: Guys, it's just a word. Worry is a feeling we all get from time to time even me. Pip and Pop: (gasping) Bear: When you Worry, it can feel like {The word "Worry" is now bent.} the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Pip: Whoa, that looks heavy, Bear. Pop: Heavy. Bear: It can feel that way, that's why if you have worries, the best thing to do is just let them go. Now if there's something troubling you And you really don't know what to go Worrying won't see you through So let that Worry go You Got to Let it Go It's true that problems sometimes come You gotta solve them one by one Worrying won't get it done So let that Worry go You Got to Let it Go Send your cares away to another day let them find you as they may If they come again You can solve them then Put them all behind you You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go So kick it off, get up and shake Gotta get on your feet by heaven's sake It's time to give yourself a break and let your Worry go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go You Got to Let it Go Ojo and Treelo Forgot to Put the Stuff Away / The Second Flashback Bear: Yeah, I wanted to talk to you two about this Treelo: Or maybe Seattle. Ojo and Treelo: From Tutter. Bear: Tutter? {The flashback begins.} Tutter: Forget about it. That's what I heard. No rain. Huh. we're not going to beginning any rain here for quite a while. Huh. Quite a while. Ojo and Treelo: Oh, no. Ojo and Treelo: We don't? Ojo: We are? Tutter the Gardener Bear Imagines About Having Tea with Doc Hogg {The flashback begins.} Bear: Ah. Nice weather we're having, Doc. Doc Hogg: Yes, sir. Hasn't rain in quite sometime though, Bear. Bear: Oh, now, Doc. Doc Hogg: I don't know, Bear. It's going to mighty dry around here. Tutter: Huh? Doc Hogg: Mighty dry. Start to wondering it's ever going to rain again. {The flashback begins.} Bear: Oh, Doc, Don't Worry. I'm sure it will rain very soon. Radio Announcer: It's WWTL, your treetop news-station, coming to you from Sequoia City, serving the greater Woodland Valley area. And now... Bear: I hope it's the weather. Radio Announcer: You got it, the weather. Bear, Doc Hogg and the Others Watch the Rain Bear: See? There is nothing to Worry about, in fact it's suppose to rain this very after... Shadow Becomes Part of the Couch with Bear's Friends / No Harm Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: It's storming, Bear. Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: Bear, can we get under the blanket too? Ojo: Oh, Bear, I'm worried. Shadow: Don't Worry, Little ones. Pip and Pop: Who's that? That sounds like Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: Shadow! Shadow: ♪ Mist of the mountain and sky ♪ ♪ dazzling out of the sea ♪ ♪ when you are blue I'll come to you ♪ ♪ and I ought to rely ♪ ♪ Shadow is Here ♪♪ Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: Yay, Shadow! Bear: Oh, Hi, Shadow, it's so good to see you on this rainy evening. Shadow: It's nice to see you too, Bear. I see everyone has snuggled up during this storm. Ojo: Yes, Shadow, We're kind of worried. Pip: Yeah. Pop: At first, we were worried cause it wasn't going to rain, and now we're worried Tutter: That is raining. Shadow: I understand. Bear: Yeah, it's amazing how worries can twist and turn around sometimes. Have you ever had a Worry that just wouldn't go away? Shadow: But you know, with Bear there's nothing to Worry about. Bear: That's right, they're always safe with me. Ojo: Oh, but when there's lightning and thunder, it makes me so worried like the sky's going to fall right into our house. Let me hold you in my arms Let me keep you safe and warm Let me bring you to a place Where there is no harm, no harm And as long as you're with me Then we've both got family And we'll have everything we need And there'll be no harm, no harm No harm, no harm And if you ever lose your way And sunny skies have turned to gray Just remember, come what may That when things come tumbling down The world still keeps spinning round And no matter what you do Even if I'm not there too There's a place inside of you Where there is no harm, no harm No harm, no harm Luna Becomes Part of Worrying / The Goodbye Song {Cut to Bear turning off the kitchen light.} Bear: (laughs) (sighs) Wow. Some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. {Cut to: Outside - Night: Bear comes to enter his balcony when he sees Luna rising.} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, we had quite a storm. Luna: Oh, yes, I know. It was very exciting, wasn't it? Lots of lightning, oh, I always love a good storm. Bear: Me, too. Luna: (chuckling) Bear: But it may have been too exciting. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Why, Bear? Bear: Well, there was a little misunderstanding about never raining again, and everybody got a little worried. Luna: Oh, my. (chuckles) Worries do have a way of getting out of control sometimes, don't they? Bear: Yeah, but we all cleared up. Then, of course, once it started raining, everyone got a little worried about Both: the storm. (laughing) Luna: Oh, well, everyone has worries, Bear. In fact, often you can't avoid them. But I think the one thing that can help is talking to someone about them. Bear: True, Luna, very true. Luna: Well, I'd better get back into the night sky, Bear. Bear: Of course. I wouldn't want anybody to be worried about not seeing you. Luna: (chuckling) Bear: But, Luna, do you have time to sing The Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Oh, I'd always have time for that, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic The Great Pretender Style) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And if you're ever worried about something, talk to a grown up, they'll understand. See ya soon. (turns off the lamp) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, The next time, you feel worried, just remember what Luna said. Talk to someone about them. And be sure to come back next time, because there's always somebody pretending something around here. Bye. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 Transcripts